


Boy You're Like Cream

by orphan_account



Category: B1A4
Genre: Crossdressing, I meant for this to be kinkier, I wrote this in class instead of paying attention, Jinyoung may be slightly ooc?, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, but it's actually kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In Jinyoung's case, he was sure that if he told Dongwoo about his little fantasies he would think he's crazy or weird and breakup with him, ultimately leading to the group's disbandment which he couldn't let happen. (Or maybe he was just over-thinking everything again.)





	

Jinyoung and Dongwoo's relationship had always been vanilla, especially in the bedroom. It wasn't that neither of them wanted more, it was just that they were both too shy to tell the other about what they wanted. In Jinyoung's case, he was sure that if he told Dongwoo about his little fantasies he would think he's crazy or weird and breakup with him, ultimately leading to the group's disbandment which he couldn't let happen. (Or maybe he was just over-thinking everything again.)  
Jinyoung was totally fine with being vanilla for a good majority of their relationship, but it was when he managed to stumble upon some videos online that really made him realize what he wanted so desperately out of his relationship. Over time he started looking up different things on the internet that he wished he could buy and use in private with Dongwoo but he could never see himself actually buying them seeing as it was near impossible to hide anything in their tiny dorm. Jinyoung would never forget the time Junghwan found condoms in Sunwoo's bedside table and announced it to the entire group (to which everyone responded with questioning why Junghwan was going through Sunwoo's stuff in the first place but that's a different story).  
+++  
Jinyoung was lying on him and Dongwoo's shared bed, his legs wrapped around Dongwoo's waist as the older thrust into him at a fast pace. Jinyoung was normally unbelievably loud during sex but even though he really hated to admit it, in his eyes their sex life was getting boring and it scared him since he heard that that's what kills relationships.  
“Babe, are you alright? Am I doing something wrong? You're normally louder than this.” Dongwoo questioned, softly running his thumb across Jinyoung's cheekbone. Jinyoung simply shook his head, letting out a soft whimper, asking Dongwoo to go faster, not wanting to ruin the mood.

 

After they had both finished Dongwoo had left the room to take a shower, leaving Jinyoung with a kiss on the nose and a whole lot of negative thoughts. He couldn't help but think that Dongwoo would break up with him over this. Jinyoung finally move off of the bed a few minutes later, moving to their pile of clothes that neither of them had gotten around to putting away and dug out a pair of his own briefs and one of Dongwoo's big sweaters, putting them both on to find that Dongwoo's sweater went down to mid-thigh on him and the sleeves were way to long for his arms but it was alright because he knew Donwoo thought he looked absolutely adorable in big sweaters. He decided to wait for the older to come out of the bathroom to go to sleep and sat cross-legged on their bed, the mixture of the big sweater and their huge fluffy comforter making Jinyoung look a lot tinier than he actually was. Jinyoung sat playing with the sleeves of the sweater to calm his nerves down as he waited for Dongwoo to come back into the room.  
“You could have gone to bed, babe, you didn't have to wait for me.” Dongwoo said, a goofy smile on his face as he walked in to see his small boyfriend sitting cutely on their bed. A bright red blush spread across Jinyoung's face as he stared at Dongwoo, the older wearing nothing but briefs and still towel drying his hair (which Jinyoung found unbelievably sexy).  
“It's alright, I wouldn't have been able to sleep without you anyway.” He replied softly as Dongwoo sat next to him on the bed and pulled the younger onto his lap.  
“Oh really, why's that?” Dongwoo asked, placing soft kisses on Jinyoung's neck and shoulder.  
“I don't know, it's just not the same without you.” He replied, sliding off of Dongwoo's lap as a way of saying 'let's go to bed now'  
Dongwoo got the memo quickly, moving so that both of them were under the covers, Jinyoung pressing himself against the elder's torso as the latter held him tightly as if he was protecting him from all the bad things in the world.  
+++  
Their relationship continued this way for weeks, Jinyoung left to fantasize about all the things he could be doing with Dongwoo while the older stayed oblivious as always. Jinyoung really felt like his little secret would ruin their relationship, whether he told Dongwoo or not, but at the same time that could just be his mind settling for unrealistically negative thoughts again.  
It was mid-April, a few weeks before Dongwoo and Jinyoung's anniversary and Dongwoo had realized he still hadn't bought a gift for Jinyoung. That day Jinyoung was at the company building, probably working himself to death on another song he wouldn't get enough credit for. Dongwoo took this time as an opportunity to go on Jinyoung's laptop and look at his Amazon wishlist while the other three members were in the living room, most likely watching some terrible reality TV show.  
Dongwoo sat on their shared bed with his legs crossed and the computer resting on his thighs. (The bed used to only be Dongwoo's but the smaller boy had started sneaking into his bed to cuddle more and more until his own bed became virtually untouched.) He quickly opened the laptop, unsure of when Jinyoung would be home, and quickly typed in the predictable password (it was his own name). As he opened the internet browser and pulled up Amazon he was relieved to see that Jinyoung had his password saved, meaning Dongwoo wouldn't have to sit there for an hour trying to figure it out.  
The second he opened Jinyoung's wishlist his eyes widened in shock. When the page loaded he was met with nothing but different feminine lingerie sets. At first he thought that Jinyoung may have been cheating on him with a girl and wanted to buy her something (which was totally unreasonable in the first place, Jinyoung had never showed any interest in girls at all, let alone enough interest to buy her a lingerie set) but as he looked at the information on some of the items he noticed that the selected sizes all matched Jinyoung's measurements meaning that the smaller had wanted to buy these for himself. The puzzle pieces started putting themselves together in Dongwoo's head as to why Jinyoung hadn't been as into sex recently. Dongwoo thought something was wrong or that he was doing something wrong but it turned out that Jinyoung was just too shy to open up about his kinks. Knowing fully well that Jinyoung would never say anything about it himself, he bought one of the more tame sets and closed the laptop after hearing Junghwan yell something about “wanting Shinwoo hyung to make him some damn food”.  
+++  
Dongwoo was nervous to say the least, it was him and Jinyoung's anniversary and he was desperately waiting for the younger to get home. It was around 8 pm and Junghwan, Sunwoo, and Chansik went out to drink, leaving the dorm all to Jinyoung and Dongwoo, they had learned their lesson from last time and now they knew better than to be in the dorm with the couple on their anniversary.  
Dongwoo was sitting on the couch, his leg bouncing up and down as he waited, his nervousness getting more intense each time he looked at the present he bought for Jinyoung. The second he heard the door opening he jumped up to greet his small boyfriend.  
“Welcome home babe, happy anniversary.” Dongwoo said as Jinyoung came in and took his shoes off, enveloping the younger in a hug and placing a kiss on top of his head. Jinyoung muttered a soft “happy anniversary in return as he gripped Dongwoo's shirt, enjoying the warmth he always provided.   
Dongwoo broke the hug and led Jinyoung to the couch, the two of them sitting down next to each other before Dongwoo handed the younger the carefully wrapped box, his heart pounding as he held the present out for Jinyoung.  
Jinyoung looked at the present with wide eyes and looked up at Dongwoo with apologetic eyes, “I-I wasn't able to get you anything.” He said softly, a regretful tone in his voice as he looked down at his lap.  
“It's fine, I don't need anything, baby.” Dongwoo said reassuringly and tilted the smaller's head up by his chin, placing a light kiss on his nose before moving his hand up to stroke his cheekbone with the pad of his thumb as he was totally entranced by how gorgeous his boyfriend was. “Go ahead, open it.”  
Jinyoung carefully opened the present, not knowing what to expect. He got all of the wrapping paper off and took the top off of the box, his eyes widening in shock at what was inside. The box held a pair of lacy pink panties, white thigh highs, and a black choker. A deep red blush covered Jinyoung's face as he stared at the gift, almost at a loss for words.  
“How did you know?” Jinyoung asked, staring at Dongwoo with wide, loving eyes, barely able to believe that Dongwoo was really giving him what he had wanted for so long.  
“Your Amazon wishlist,” Dongwoo replied, pulling Jinyoung onto his lap, “why didn't you tell me sooner?”  
“I thought you would think it's weird and break up with me,” the younger said as he looked down at his hands in his lap.  
“Are you kidding? What kind of guy wouldn't want to see his adorable boyfriend in lingerie?” Dongwoo replied, tilting Jinyoung's head up and kissing him softly, “Why don't you go change into this right now? I'll be there in a few minutes.”  
Jinyoung nodded and got off of Dongwoo's lap, walking to their room with the box in his hands, closing the door behind him. He leaned his back against the door and set the box on their bed, quickly undressing and putting on the garments. He was in awe as he stared at himself in the full sized mirror, he almost felt as if he was dreaming, he had never seen himself like this outside of his own imagination. As he moved over to the bed he thew on one of Dongwoo's shirts , knowing the older loved seeing him in his clothes. He sat cross-legged on the bed and patiently waited for Dongwoo.  
+++  
As promised, Dongwoo came back in a few minutes later, practically drooling at the sight of Jinyoung sitting on the bed in an almost obedient manner.  
“Jesus fucking christ you're gorgeous,” Dongwoo breathed out, moving onto the bed on his knees, spreading Jinyoung's legs and allowing the younger to lay down so he could slot himself between them , “I didn't think I would be this into this, is there anything else I should know about?”  
Jinyoung instantly became shy again, blushing and turning his head to not make any eye contact with the older, “Could you be a bit more rough with me?”  
“God, absolutely,” Dongwoo replied, immediately leaning down and pressing a hard kiss to Jinyoung's mouth, slipping his tongue in without giving the smaller a chance to even attempt to fight for dominance. He pinned Jinyoung's hands above his head and placed kisses down his jawline and neck, leaving marks on the younger's neck and collarbones before removing both of their shirts.  
Dongwoo moved down the younger's chest and took one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking and nipping at it while using his other hand to tease the other one. Jinyoung arched his back and let out soft mewls, hating how Dongwoo knew just how sensitive he is and what spots got him worked up the most.  
Jinyoung whined when Dongwoo got off of the bed, letting out a soft 'Hyung~', practically begging for body contact.  
Dongwoo stood next to the bed and slid his sweats and boxers off at the same time, “On the floor, on your knees baby.” He said (more like ordered), stroking his length lazily as Jinyoung moved from the bed to the floor, looking up at Dongwoo with wide eyes, waiting to be told what to do, “You know what to do, babe.”  
Jinyoung took Dongwoo's half hard dick into his hands, running his tongue along the underside before putting his lips over the tip and slowly moving down until he he couldn't fit anymore, he gagged slightly as Dongwoo held him there, thrusting in and out slowly before gradually speeding up. Jinyoung had tears streaming down his face as Dongwoo fucked his mouth at a brutal pace. Dongwoo pulled out quickly so he didn't accidentally come from the sight of Jinyoung's desperate face alone. Jinyoung coughed as Dongwoo pulled out of his mouth, the older running his thumb across Jinyoung's swollen and spit-slicked lower lip as he stared up at him.  
“Get on the bed, face down ass up.” Dongwoo said, helping Jinyoung up off of the floor before the younger got back on the bed, doing what he was told and laying his head on his crossed arms, his ass in the air and his back arched beautifully.  
Dongwoo got on the bed on his knees behind the younger, grabbing lube from the bedside table and slicking up three fingers, kissing down his spine and leaving a mark on his left side right above his ass before pulling the panties off and pushing one finger in. Jinyoung whimpered as he felt Dongwoo pushing one finger in and out, pushing his hips back begging for more. Dongwoo slowly pushed in the second and third fingers at the same time as Jinyoung whined at the stretch, biting the pillow to muffle his moans. Dongwoo grabbed his hair and pulled, forcing the younger to open his mouth and moan loudly, tears already threatening to spill again from how overwhelmed he was.  
“Don't hold back baby, I wanna hear you the whole time.” Dongwoo said, letting go of Jinyoung's hair.   
“Hyung~, more please, I want more,” Jinyoung rambled, already a mess from Dongwoo's fingers alone.  
“More of what, baby? Do you want another finger or do you want my cock, be specific.” Dongwoo teased, trailing his hand down the younger's back as he waited for a reply.  
“Your cock, hyung, please, I want your cock.” Jinyoung replied, panting heavily as he begged Dongwoo to fuck him.  
“Dongwoo felt like he was going to melt at how desperate and needy Jinyoung sounded. He quickly pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock, slowly pushing into Jinyoung until his hips were flush with the younger's ass. After only a few moments Jinyoung was pushing his hips back, whining needily again, wanting Dongwoo to move. Dongwoo grabbed the younger's hips hard enough that there would be bruises in the morning in order to keep him still before immediately thrusting into Jinyoung at a hard and unforgivable pace leaving the younger sobbing into the pillow, still begging for more.  
Dongwoo pulled out momentarily and flipped Jinyoung onto his back so that he could see his face before slamming back into him. Jinyoung was an incoherent mess, babbling out randomly strung together curses as Dongwoo leaned down to kiss him sloppily. Jinyoung wrapped his legs around Dongwoo's waist and his arms around his neck after the older pulled away from their kiss so that their bodies were pressed against each other.  
“Hyung~, I'm gonna come,” Jinyoung whimpered, feeling Dongwoo speed his thrusts up at his words.  
“Go ahead baby, come for me.” Dongwoo said breathlessly, reaching down to stroke the younger's cock to help him through it.  
Jinyoung came with a loud high pitched moan, his whole body shaking as he came down from his orgasm, cum coating his stomach. Dongwoo continued to thrust into his oversensitive body as he approached his own climax, Jinyoung whimpering and gripping the blankets in his hands, the oversensitivity becoming too much. Dongwoo finally came with a low groan of Jinyoung's name, the latter whining at the feeling of his hole being filled with Dongwoo's cum, letting out a soft complaint when Dongwoo pulled out.  
“Do you want to shower now or in the morning?” Dongwoo asked, running a hand through Jinyoung's black hair as the younger sat up and took the thigh highs off.  
“Sleep.” Jinyoung replied simply, crawling under the sheets and motioning for Dongwoo to follow, the older chuckled softly before joining the smaller and pulling him close to his chest.  
“I think next time you should wear a skirt.” Dongwoo said in a teasing manner, one hand laying gently on the younger's back while his other hand played with his hair.  
Jinyoung didn't reply, he simply blushed and nuzzled his face closer into Dongwoo's chest because he honestly didn't think it was all that bad of an idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shocked I didn't make this a daddy kink fic tbh


End file.
